


Foreign Ways

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just aren't cut out for diplomacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous reference to Enchanted. Rated for language. Originally written for "Three Weeks for Dreamwidth".

'Guy stared at me like I just shat out a Gronkle!'

Ruffnut and Astrid stood on the ballroom balcony of the willowy, sparkling castle of Andalasia, their dragons perched behind them, watching as a silk-clad young gentleman ran away holding his bloodied nose.

'Don't suppose it was the bit where you hit him with your shield?'

'He was smirking at me, Ast. You saw him.'

'I think he was trying to flirt.'

Ruffnut stared, then sniffed. 'He can try again when he grows a pair. It was just a friendly tap.'

Astrid suspected this diplomatic visit could be going better.


End file.
